Card Lores:Chrono Dran
Monthly Bushiroad (December 2015 Issue) A dragon boy who came to "this" planet Cray unexpectedly through a mysterious Gate. He has lost his memories prior to his arrival at Cray except his own name. His birth, origin and objectives are unknown, and he had been residing and crying in the streets before being protected by "Gear Chronicle". After that, he was found to be a "Gear Dragon" after precise examination, but his identity remains enigmatic as his code is not found in the records of "Gear Chronicle". More surprisingly, whenever he is excited or agitated, he can assume a form identical to that of "Chronojet Dragon". Even Chronojet Dragon himself is shocked by this fact, and he has sent several members of the clan to accompany Chrono Dran in order to unveil the boy's identity. Monthly Bushiroad Short Novel (December 2015 Issue) His name is Chrono Dran! "Awesome! This is the circus!" Dark Zone is one of the nations on planet Cray. It is a realm where demons and vampires are domineering, and the weak is forced to obey the strong under the law of the jungle. "Yes. And it is the public performance of Cray's highest magical circus!" "You can't look cool if you're speaking with the pamphlet in your hand, Melem." "You're annoying, Giru! Dran is happy too! Boys who speak excessively can't get attractive, you see!" This is one of the few safe places in this extremely dangerous nation. The ruin resided by "Gear Chronicle" and its surroundings. "Does hi'est mean awesome! Then hi'est! Hi'est!" This is the noisiest day since they have come to this planet. Because--- "Hey hey, everyone please come in! We'll start soon! We're the Magical Circus 'Pale Moon', and this is our first visiting public performance for 'Gear Chronicle'!" ---- "Wow! Awesome! What's that! It came out from the hat gwaargh! Gwaargh! Awesome!" He who was excited from seeing the lion shown by the magician was "Chrono Dran", a young dragon who has been protected by "Gear Chronicle" recently. He is a "Gear Dragon" who does not exist in the data of "Gear Chronicle", and his true identity is an utter mystery. Since he had lost most of his memories, he didn't know why and how he came to this world, and "Gear Chronicle" would look after him until he recovers his memories. In addition to that, he has a surprising ability--- "Shhhh... Calm down, Dran." "Really... you make wrinkles on my clothes, so stop making a mess." Just leave that for later. A boy and a girl was assigned to look after him. The girl trying to calm down Dran is "Melem". The boy fixing his own hairstyle and costume is "Ul-gir". Under the command of "Balul", they checked up on Dran to ensure the young dragon didn't cause troubles during the public performance of "Pale Moon". "Giryu! Look! Awesome!" "It's Giru. Don't mess up my name every time." Looking at Dran whose eyes were shining in excitement, Giru couldn't hide his uninterested face. "Hey Dran. What's my name?" "Melem!" "Hmmhmm, see? Giru. Dran never messes up my name. So Giru should become more friendly to Dran." "That's not beautiful..." Not talking about Melem, Giru was forced to take this role, and he was reluctant in this duty. And Melem's sense of duty was searing, to make the distance between Giru and Dran closer. "Hey, everyone, everyone! The time of today's main event has come! Please indulge yourself in the flitting dream, presented by our genius magician 'Harri'!" "Giryu! Something's awesome seems to be starting!" "I told you..." ---- "The last summoning magic is awesome. Where did the animal come from...I would like to know." "Yearning to know the secrets of magic is misbehaving. That said, even I could do that with training." "Awesome! Giryu knows that!" "...O, of course." "Bluffing is no good, you know?" "I'm not bluffing! How could I unable to perform those kids' tricks---" "Heh~What could you do~" As Giryu was speaking, he felt something cold touching his neck. As Giryu turned his head in fear, a snake strectched its mouth and leaped in. "Gyyaaaargh!" Producing sound he would never make in usual, Giru fell on his bottom. The snake did not attack him, and disappeared into the darkness. "Ahaha, you produced an interesting sound. That character fit you better, brat." "You! You were that guy!" Melem spoke in awe. Appeared from the darkness in the snake's position was a boy, of which an eye was hidden by his silk hat---he was "Harri", the genius magician who performed the main event. He handled the snake skillfully and let the snake slipped into his silk hat. "You and me the great had been audience and performer, but this is not the case now." "Eh?" "Pathetic lambs who got lost in the backstage of the scary, scary 'Pale Moon'..." Harri's eye turned terrifying and his tone turned deep. The Gear Chronicle's kids swallowed hard in fear of the creepy aura. "Now, I the great...am the hunter to eat these daring lambs! Gwooouuurgh!" ""Hyyyaaarghh!?"" Following Harri's theatrical speech, numbeless beasts appeared from behind the magician. Seeing that, Melem and Giru held their hands unconsciously in tear. "Ahahaha! You show good reactions!" Satisfied by the pair's reactions, Harri called back the beasts and laughed a belly laugh. And new ones entered the scene. "Hey!? What are you doing, Harri?!" "Don't tell me you scared the audience!?" A young man and a young lady, seemingly members of the circus, appeared from the darkness where Harri had been. "Ah~? I haven't scared them. I just played with them a little. Is it?" Harri asked in an evil face, and Melem and Giru could not but nod their heads vigorously. "Aren't they totally scared...you're so childish towards the kids..." "Sorry, our problematic child has caused inconvenience." "Hey, Elen. What is problematic child? I am no longer a kid, you know?" "Yes, can you stand up?" "T, thank you very much." Holding the young lady's---"Elen"'s hand, Melem and Giru stood. Giru was still trembling in pale face. "Hmm, you had better take a rest. Lance, is the resting room vacant?" "Should be, we are the only team that performed today, after all." "Then let's go." "Yes, sorry...hey, Giru, be strong." "I'll help carrying him." The young man, Lance, carried Giru on his back, and the four headed to the resting. With his complaint ignored and left in the scene, Harri was annoyed and clicked his tongue. "Tch, what are they...hmm?" "Geee..." Harri noticed, that Chrono Dran was gazing at him. That was the reason why Chrono Dran had been abruptly silent for a while. "Ahh? What are you doing?" Harri was irritated by the impolite gaze which he had not experienced for long time. Intending to make a warning, Harri took a kicking pose. "Tch! You...!" Although Harri didn't intend to dealing real damage, he kicked with the intention to hit Chrono Dran. However, Chrono Dran evaded his kick with agility beyond Harri's expectation. "You! You! What have you been gazing for so long!" Harri continued kicking for a while, but Chrono Dran evaded at ease. And even in such situation, Chrono Dran was gazing at a point. "Seems tasty..." That sentence warned Harri, that what Chrono Dran had been gazing at. "Meat---!" Yes, Chrono Dran had been gazing at Harri's important partner---the pigeon "Pop" on Harri's shoulder. And, Chrono Dran perceived the pigeon as food... "You wait! Pop isn't food! Don't draw near! Don't come close to me!" "I'm really hungry! Pass me that meat!" The position had changed. This time, Harri had to escape from Chrono Dran. Chrono Dran leapt with amazing inertia multiple times, and Harri could only escape by an inch. (That guy, looks carefree but...that's worst!?) If Harri hadn't seen Chrono Dran's agile movement when dodging his kicks, he might not have been able to evade the first leapt. The physical capability of Chrono Dran was obviously beyond Harri's imagination. "Dang! What are Elen and Lance doing! Despite being my servants!" Harri isn't calm enough to understand that what he had done before indirectly cornered him. He summoned a monstrous bird and rode on it, trying to escape into the sky. "Haa, you can't catch me in the sk---" When Harri looked at the ground in conceited confidence, his eyes were filled with shock. "Wuuu..." A magic circle Harri unseen before expanded around the groaning Chrono Dran, and reconstituted the dragon's body, and... "Daaaahh---!" The roar filled with fighting spirit was accompanied by the cracking of the ground under the magic circle. Standing over there was, "Huh!?" The leader of "Gear Chronicle", "Chronojet Dragon"---No, that was not true. It was Chrono Dran who turned into the form of Chronojet Dragon. "W, What's that! I haven't heard before!" "Meat, give it to me!" Chrono Dran, in the form of a bizzare mature dragon, kicked the ground and approached Harri. It was several times faster than Chrono Dran's previous tackle, and Harri could no longer read it with bare eyes. He could only use his instincts to predict the attacking directions and parry the continuous attacks. "Dang...if you insist, I won't go easy on you any more!" With veins stood with anger on his head, Harry made his decision and jumped down from the monstrous bird and landed on the ground. And, he raised his hand towards the sky. "Come now! The highest and coolest I the great in the future!" "Wu!!" The surprise was passed to Chrono Dran this time. What Harri had activated was "Stride". The secretive skill that surpasses the spacetime and summon heroes or even the summoner itself from the past or from the future. "Oh dear...poor usage of labour and words." Appeared was a beautiful young man who resembled Harri a lot, with his silk hat covering one eye. That was a handsome slender man. He is one of the future possibilities of Harri. "Like this, you can't become a decent gentleman, myself." "Annoying you're! No way to be scolded by myself! Deal with that thing quickly!" Harri the boy talked rudely to the calm Harri the young man. The future Harri looked at the current Harri pitifully. "Oh dear...Is that how you ask someone a favour? A service to impolite person like you...is limited to this." The future Harri casted a spell upon Pop on the current Harri's shoulder. Suddenly, Pop was enshrouded in orb of light, and its shape changed at visible speed. "That's fine. I don't really want to borrow your power, after all." "Yes, yes. That's it. Become more mature when I see you next time." "Annoying! Disappear quick!" Before the wand hurled at him could hit, Harri the young man disappeared. And the orb of light was blown away, and a massive dragon showed up. "Good, come with me Pop. Show your true strength!" "Gwwwarrrgh!" The serious battle began... ---- ...not really. "Ahh---that's great...could be settled with so little damage." Seeing Pop turning into a dragon, Chrono Dran no longer saw Pop as "food", and returned to his original form, lying on the ground while stretching his limbs. Perhaps he didn't want to move being hungry. Seeing this, Harri lost his tension, and lay on the ground the same way Chrono Dran did. When Lance and Elen returned, Harri almost fell asleep. "That's no good...the ringleader is going to scold us really hard this time, you see?" "That said, it's better than the last time..." Lance, seeing the circus's material blown everywhere and held his head, "But it's terrible, this is. Even a failure in my explosion magic won't do this." Elen, glancing the large hole on the ground and sighed. And towards the duo, "Hey." Harri spoke abruptly. Reflexively, Lance and Elen took position, waiting the boy to make impossible requests again. But the little tyrant spoke something they couldn't expect. "...that's my fault, I bear some responsibility...I'll help to repair the tools." Somehow impolite, but that's an apology. The form of Harri, scratching his cheek with a bit sorry, turns the duo's eyes into large circles. They had worked with Harri for some time, but they had never heard a word of apology from Harri's mouth. Seeing the duo whose mouths open in awe, Harri could no longer bear, "Hey, I the great said I would help! Start working now!" and returned as usual. Perhaps this made Lance and Elen more secured, and the duo replied in smiles. "Hmm, let's reduce the size of the hole as much as we can do, before the ringleader could notice." "Then let's distribute the tasks." Although barely noticeable, the little tyrant did grow up a bit for sure. ---- Somewhere away from the "Pale Moon" members, "What are you guys doing! How dare you destroy the equipment of others!" "S, sorry, Miss Balulu..." "No, it's Dran's..." "A man makes no excuse!" "It hurtsss! Please stop that---!" Chrono Dran, Melem and Giru sat seiza-style. The outrageous lady---Balul, the superior of Melem and Giru, had been scolding the trio for more than 3 hours. Chrono Dran almost fell down, not only for the duration of the scold, but also due to hunger. "Balul, my meal..." "Aann!? Of course you can't have meal today! Reflect yourself for this whole day!" "NOOOOOOOOOO" "Fool...you deserve it." "Why are you talking like none of your business? You two won't have meal, either!" "T, that's too much..." (We'll work together as a trio from now on too...is that okay like this...) Melem seemed to figure out something, and seeing Giru who grasped the land firmly, she gave a little sigh. "So, you guys help to fill that hole. After finishing that, we'll return immediately. The holiday is over, of course." "Return! Return immediately!" "Dran, I tell you now. If you ask Uluru to share her food with you, you meal tomorrow will be gone." "Waaaarrrgh!" That day, in the sky of Dark Zone staining in red, "I'm hungggrrrryyyy-----!" Chrono Dran's scream echoed in sorrow... Category:Lores